The White Mission
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: A new world appears and Xemnas sends everyone to investigate. Zexion is paired with the sadistic Larxene and they run into the beautiful Jadis The White Queen. Will Zexion be able to resist her? -i own na da (that's right noda!)


All thirteen members of the Organization had gathered to discuss important business. No one had a clue what the meeting was about. Not even the right hand man Saïx had a clue.

Everyone was talking about the mysterious meeting before Xemnas arrived. Zexion was the most patient of the group. Waiting silently while reading a book, as he did before any meeting. And nobody minded him, just the way he liked it.

Across the room, Demyx was more anxious than any of the Nobodies in the room. He continuously adjusted his position, kept asking questions and checked the time every ten seconds. But that was just like the Nocturne so no one really minded him.

In fact, every member was so involved in their discussions, no one even bothered to give any one else a second glance. From what Zexion heard from random exchanges that he heard, every member was reading into the matter far too much. Some were making up excuses for their recent caper just in case the Superior confronted them about it.

After a good ten minutes, the Superior appeared on his throne and gave his normal greeting to the Nobodies and began the meeting, "A new world has appeared, not far from our own. Since it appeared so suddenly, I am sending all of us to the world. Each of you will he assigned a work partner and the two of you will investigate a quadrant of this new world. You will all have to report by the end of each day in this world and you are all ordered to come back by the beginning of next month."

Everyone who thought they were in trouble relaxed, but Xemnas didn't notice it. Zexion just sat in his chair motionless, attempting to visualize this new world.

"When do we get to know our partners?" he asked the Superior. Of course IX was the first one to speak up. It was just like him.

"Right now," Xemnas answered, "And then you are to leave immediately. I'm paired with Saïx, Xigbar will be accompanied with Demyx, Xaldin with Luxord, Vexen and Lexaeus, Zexion will be with Larxene, Axel and Roxas, and Marluxia with Xion. Good luck everyone," he said before vanishing. Zexion's jaw dropped in shock when he heard his partner. He never liked Larxene, she was the cruelest of all the Organization. Honestly, he'd rather be working with anyone besides Larxene. But it was Xemnas' choice and he'd have to accept it.

Zexion reluctantly formed a dark corridor that led to the commons to get the correct portal to the new world, "Larxene!" he called and her head snapped in his direction, "It's time to go," he said and motioned for her to come after him.

Larxene groaned and formed a portal of her own. Zexion went through his portal and saw that Larxene was already on the other end of the dark corridor, patiently waiting for him, "Hurry up already! I want to get this miserable thing over with!" she whined.

Zexion grumbled a curse to her before walking over to Saïx, "Our assignment, please," he asked and held out his hand. Saïx handed him the paper and muttered an apology and Zexion nodded.

He walked back to his partner and she snatched the paper out of his hand. She gave VI a glare before skimming the paper, "Find Heartless population, meet allies, discover the world's name," she groaned, "How boring! Let's go and get back before next month," the Nymph said before summoning a dark corridor. Zexion shook his head in disapproval and walked through the portal.

On the other end, Zexion gasped at the sight of the world. It was-beautiful. The Schemer even heard Larxene gasp in approval, "Wow," she said. The whole place was covered in pure white snow, even the pine trees had the perfect white snow hovering over every single branch, "It's- gorgeous," Zexion said.

Larxene nodded, "It's pretty nice," she said, her eyes bright, "I guess this won't be too bad," Larxene began to walk towards the alluring forest. Zexion followed the blonde. After all, he knew he was assigned to be with her because he was the only one who could babysit her properly.

As they started to make their way through the woods, they heard something through the dense trees, "What is that sound?" Larxene asked Zexion. He sighed, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's getting closer," he said and sure enough, the strange noise was getting closer to their position.

Zexion squinted, trying to see through the trees with his power of illusion, "I can't see. We need to hide though, just in case," he said and looked around for a possible hiding place. Larxene also searched for a good place of concealment. Abruptly, the ground underneath her gave out and she fell through the ground. Zexion ran over to the hole and looked inside of it, "Larxene!" he called. There wasn't an answer. He leaned into the opening, trying to search for the blonde. Zexion let out a little screech as a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the hole.

He hit ground sooner than he thought thankfully. But that wasn't enough to calm his anger towards XII, "What the hell was that for?!" he asked as he stood to his feet. Larxene laughed, "We needed to hide, and look around you, I've uncovered an underground cave," she said and gestured for him to look around. Sure enough, the Nymph had uncovered the perfect hiding spot. And not soon enough, for above Zexion heard the sound of a sleigh passing their underground place, "I wonder who that is. Whoever it was, they had a grand sleigh. They must be important," Zexion said and jumped up and put his fingers on the ground above and pulled himself out of the hole.

To his horror and surprise, the sleigh had stopped and the person riding it turned around and saw him. It was a beautiful woman that seemed so flawless she seemed as if- she was made of ice seemed like the best way to describe it. It seemed fitting, taking in her entirely white ensemble. On her head, she wore a grand crown of- ice, "Slave, help me out," the woman called in a voice that sounded like bells. A small man hobbled out of the front of the sleigh and walked over to the woman and helped her out.

She walked over to Zexion slowly and gracefully. In fact, it looked like she was actually floating over to his spot. The whole time, Zexion had stood on top of the hole Larxene had uncovered to make sure the lady wouldn't find the Nymph, "And who are you?" she asked, speaking in that beautiful voice again. Zexion had trouble finding his voice, but eventually it came forth to say, "I am Zexion. I have come from a different world to investigate this one,"

The woman stopped and tilted her head to the side, "You have the ability to visit other worlds?" she asked him. Zexion nodded quickly, eager to answer so he could hear her voice again, "Are you a Son Of Adam?" she asked and raised her chin to show off her long slender neck. Zexion was slightly confused, "I am human of that's what you intend to say," If he was right, she was referring to old Bible story that stated that every human being originated from two people called Adam and Eve.

"Yes that is what I am speaking of. A Son Of Adam," she breathed, "I have yet to meet one, so this is a fine occasion," she smiled at him. Her smile was glorious in every way, its brilliance nearly blinded him, "May I ask what you call yourself Son Of Adam?" she asked and took another step towards him. He gulped when he noticed how close she was. He wanted to please this girl. She was perfect, and he wanted this perfection for himself, "My name is Zexion my lady," he said in an even tone, "May I ask of your title?"

The woman smiled, she was obvious proud of her position. Anyways, who wasn't proud of being first class as this woman obviously was, "I am The White Queen. It is nice to meet you, Zexion," she said. Zexion was surprised. He was talking to royalty, this woman was the queen of this land, "How fascinating. It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," he said and bowed. Once he straightened himself up he asked, "What is this land that you rule so well?"

"This world is called Narnia, and it is an eternal winter thanks to my power. It snows when I beckon it to and it will stay white until the day I resign my power, which will never come. I intend on ruling Narnia forever!" she cried. Zexion nodded, "An excellent plan. This land is very beautiful, just like yourself. I would love to live here with a gem like you ruling."

The woman's smile grew kinder, "Oh my dear Son Of Adam, you must be hungry and tired! Come, sit with me and we may speak more," she said and held her hand out. Zexion gladly took her hand. Just as he expected, her skin was smooth and cold, he would like to hold her all day, "Your generosity is greatly appreciated, my queen," he said and followed her into the sleigh.

She called to her slave for some food and he immediately handed her a silver box with jewels covering it, "That is very beautiful," Zexion said. The queen nodded, "It is very nice, but all the jewels pale in comparison to the nourishment inside," she said and slowly pulled away the lid to reveal the most wonderful looking turkish delight Zexion's eyes had ever seen, "Thank you Your Majesty. It looks very lovely," he took some and delicately ate it, not wishing to look like a pig in her presence.

"Are more of your kind here in Narnia, Zexion?" the beauty asked after he had finished. Zexion nodded, "Thirteen more. All Sons Of Adam except two. We are all to return to our own world before the turn of the month," he explained. The queen frowned, "Oh no, that won't do. I do wish you and your friends could stay in Narnia a bit longer," she said sadly. "Oh my queen, don't be sentimental! If we rid the life of our Superior we may stay til the end of time itself!"

She smiled again, and Zexion sighed in relief. She was happy again, he could see the very definition of beauty once again, "I would like to meet all of your friends. We can start with that Daughter Of Eve hiding underneath the ground," she said and pointed a staff with a crystal end towards the ground, causing the ground to vanish, "Come out, dear," she said in a gentle voice and Larxene creeped out of the ground, "What is your name?" The queen asked. Larxene bit her lip and hesitated, "I'd rather not say."

"Her name is Larxene," Zexion chimed in and the queen looked back at him while he returned the glare that Larxene was giving the Schemer. "Larxene. A interesting name," the queened mused. "Well, what's your name? I know that your mother didn't just name you 'The White Queen'." Larxene sassed. The queen laughed, a chorus of silver bells which filled Zexion's heart with delight, "What a tongue this one has!" She cried out. "I apologize for her, my queen," Zexion said. "It's fine. But when I was raised women were raised to be seen and not heard," the queen said and sneered at Larxene.

Larxene narrowed her eyes at the beauty next to Zexion, "Well you must be awfully old," she said. "Larxene!" Zexion scolded. "What? I'm just messin' with the hag," she said. The queen cleared her throat, "My name is Jadis. And it's fine to be curious Daughter Of Eve. But being disrespectful is a different matter entirely," Jadis said. And what a beautiful name the queen bared. It was hard for Zexion not to smile at the sound of the name, "Larxene," he said slowly and Larxene rolled her eyes before making eye contact with Zexion, "What is it VI?" she asked. "Do not be rude to a queen," he sneered. Larxene sighed as if to say 'whatever'. "How very commanding you are, Zexion. If I do say so myself, you could make a very nice king someday," Jadis said. Zexion blushed and smiled, "That's very gracious of you Your Majesty."

They made direct eye contact for the first time. Her eyes were very enchanting and they called him closer. The color was a pure blue. Very wondrous and he wanted to see them widen in pleasure. He tilted his head and parted his lips and melted in closer.

But before any sort of contact was made, Larxene cleared her throat and clapped her hands together, "Well we better go, don't you agree Zexion?" Larxene asked and tugged at Zexion's sleeve trying to drag him out of the sleigh. Zexion snapped back, ashamed of his actions. He looked down to Larxene, she almost looked ugly after he had looked at The White Queen for so long. But Zexion knew that she was in fact, pretty, "Oh yes our mission," he said and hopped off the sleigh. He turned back to Jadis and her beauty shocked his system again, "When may I see you again my queen?" he asked. Jadis sighed and turned her body around and pointed at two hills in the distance, "Between those hills is my castle. You may come to visit me any time you desire. But try to bring some of your friends. I'd like to meet them," she said and called out to her slave, "Back to the palace," the slave pushed Larxene away from the sleigh before jumping into the front and whipping the deer and practically flew away.

As soon as the queen was out of sight, Larxene smacked Zexion. He put a gloved hand to his stinging cheek, "What was that for?!" he demanded. Larxene giggled, "See? Now that your new girlfriend is gone you revert back to being an asshole. Honestly, what are you trying to accomplish in this?" she asked and put her hands on her hips. Zexion rolled his eyes, "She isn't my girlfriend!" Larxene rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'm just being respectful to my superiors so we can get inside intel on this world," he said. "Oh so that's why you got all fish face on her? I thought you only do stuff like that when you liked someone," she said.

Zexion laughed, "Oh be reasonable! I am a Nobody. I don't have a heart," he said and started to walk the same way they were heading for before they had their exchange with the White Queen. Larxene mumbled something smart before dragging her feet behind him, "What was that?" he asked and turned around, glaring at her, "None of your business," she said and pouted. Zexion nodded, "That's what I thought," he said and continued to trudge through the snow.

Larxene complained as much as possible about every little thing, but mostly the cold. It was irritating him considering Jadis styled the world this way. But he didn't say anything, knowing that Larxene would instantly take the opportunity to tease him about Jadis. Once dark fell, Larxene started to complain about how tired she was, "Can we settle for the night? It's dark and we should report in anyway," she complained for the sixteenth time. Zexion sighed again, attempting to keep control over his temper, "Will you please stop complaining?! We'll rest up once he reach those trees over there," he said and pointed to some trees that were about a ten minute's walk away from their position. Larxene complained about being stuck with the 'Superior's pet' and followed him.

As they continued to walk, Zexion heard the unmistakable sound of wolves, "We need to hide " he said to Larxene and shoved her behind him and made an illusion to mask their image and scent, "What the hell?!" Larxene cried out. "Just shut up," he whispered. The wolves got to them as soon as Zexion got the blonde to silence herself, "There isn't any humans here. They must've changed direction," said a small wolf. The largest one growled, "The queen wants all of them at her castle as soon as we find them. But despite what she said, I know we'll all die if we don't uncover them all soon." Zexion's eyes widened. He knew that rulers had to be firm, but he simply couldn't imagine her acting violent.

The small wolf nodded and sniffed the ground, "They were here not long ago- but their scent has just vanished," he said. The alpha swiped his paw across the small one's nose, "That isn't possible! Let me see you fool!" he said and smelled the ground. On his face appeared a look of confusion, "How is this possible? I don't think even the queen herself could cast a spell of this magnitude," alpha said. Zexion was once again confused. Cast a spell? Jadis? No- they must work for a different queen- of the next kingdom over. Yes, that made perfect sense. There was no way their queen was his, "Well what are we supposed to do?" asked another wolf. The alpha took a moment to think before sighing, "Our only choice is to pursue a different human's trail," he said before sniffing the ground again and snapped his head back into the air and howled at the moon. Then he took off towards the west and his pack followed him.

Larxene and Zexion stayed under the illusion silently for a couple of minutes. Zexion was growing weak. Using his power for so long was making him exhausted. There was only a certain amount of time he could hold up this spell. Larxene poked him and said, "I think we're good now," Zexion dropped the illusion, but as soon as he did he fell over and fell asleep. 


End file.
